The Age Old Question
by lizteroid
Summary: Catherine Willows ups and leaves to live on the wonderful Wisteria Lane. Bree is hatching a plan that will either lead to...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:: **This is a crossover. I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Set between seasons six and seven of Desperate Housewives.

* * *

**.The Age Old Question.**

_Chapter One;_

The redhead had been looking out of her window in the sitting room for almost an hour straight, when finally she caught a glimpse of the new neighbours. Well, neighbour. A blonde, with a bobcut. Bree craned her neck to see the newest homeowner on Wisteria Lane. The blonde turned around casually and looked around the neighbourhood, seeing for herself what a delightful place she had moved to. It was when the newest housewife on the lane turned, Bree all but launched herself into the kitchen to collect one of her famous muffin baskets, to head on over to welcome her into the neighbourhood.

Dressed in her fine clothes and designer shoes, Bree trotted across the street to the house Bob and Lee once occupied. She had some fond memories in that house, and some not so fond; Danielle, her daughter going into labour. Nonetheless, the redhead continued over to the lilac coloured house and walked straight up to the new homeowner, "Hello. I'm Bree, I live in 4354, that's the blue one across the street." she began, her usual manner of welcome already kicking in as it had for the last twenty-or-so years of living on the street, welcoming new neighbours, saying goodbye to old.

The blonde just looked at Bree a little puzzled, before her eyes glanced to the welcome basket the redhead was holding. Bree happened to notice the blonde's gaze on the muffins in the wicker basket and she smiled to her, "Oh, I wanted to give you these, as a welcome to the neighbourhood gift." Bree smiled and blinked twice as she waited for some kind of reaction from the blonde in front of her.

Finally the blonde managed to say something, extending her free hand after receiving the muffins from the redhead, "Catherine. Willows." she told the woman before her, shaking Bree's hand firmly. Catherine saw how Bree reacted to the handshake and she inwardly smiled, "Sorry, I'm used to firm grips." she told Bree, "I work as a crime scene investigator, I'm used to a lot of police officers..." she explained casually.

Upon hearing her new acquaintance worked in liaison with police, Bree felt rather contained and slightly paranoid, however she didn't show it to Catherine. The last thing she needed was for people questioning her behaviour. However, it didn't stop Bree from worrying about her past antics and criminal record, that was none existent in the real world, but deep in her own mind, Bree was a Bree had been raised a devout Presbyterian, and always abided by what was written in the Ten Commandments, she had some serious issues with the law.

"I really hope you enjoy the muffins, Catherine. I always pride myself in giving the new members of Wisteria Lane some home cooked goodness. Muffins and other breakfast type fillers usually go down a treat." Bree smiled proudly. She made to walk away before she turned back to Catherine, "Welcome to Wisteria Lane, if you need a hand with anything, please don't be afraid to come over." she told Catherine and began to leave Ms. Willows property.

Catherine watched the redhead leave her yard and head back across the street. She sighed and looked to the muffins before rolling her eyes and taking the goods inside so they wouldn't heat in the sun. Catherine reflected on Bree's welcome, and she shook her head, thinking that the redhead had been acting rather strangely, but then she remembered she had yet to meet the other members of Wisteria Lane. What if they were all like Bree had been? She shook the thought from her mind and began on her first box, now the moving team had left, she would find it easy to concentrate on things and she would get done unpacking sooner.

oOoOoOoOo

Back in her house, Bree was hovering once again by the window, checking to see if Catherine would come over, or to see if any of the women would go over to Catherine's place, now they had saw the moving van. Surely they had seen it...? Bree thought Susan would have been there by now, since the house Catherine had moved into was next door to the Delfino's place. But, alas Susan was nowhere to be seen. Neither were the other ladies of Wisteria Lane.

The redhead heard movement behind her and she let her expression change like a rolling wind. She did not turn around, nor did she need to. Bree knew who was behind her, and she would rather him not be there at all. Yes, her husband; Orson Hodge. Once a dentist, yet now bound to spend his days in a wheelchair, pushing and wheeling himself around the house, street, mall...everywhere. Many had blamed Bree for what happened to Orson, said it was her fault her ended up paralysed and chairbound. She on the other hand, did not. It had been Orson's own choice to chance fisticuffs with Karl Mayer. She hadn't asked him to, nor did she want him to, but it had happened and she couldn't change that.

Or, could she?

The idea was delightfully ludicrous as it formed in her mind, listening to the mild squeak of the wheels churning to propel the chair across hardwood flooring. Bree felt her lips curl up as she imagined the ordeal taking place before her eyes, her body as part of the plan, mind making the choices and ignoring the tugging of her once adoring heartstrings, to save the man she had given her heart to many years before.

Oh, it was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:: **This is a crossover. I do not own any of the characters in this fic. Set between seasons six and seven of Desperate Housewives.

* * *

**.The Age Old Question.**

_Chapter Two;_

Looking behind herself, as she tore her eyes away from the window, Bree saw her husband. Orson was wheelchair bound now, ever since he had went inside the grotto during the Carol singing, he was going to fight for his love for Bree, against Karl, the man Bree had been seeing behind Orson's back. Things were terribly mixed up now, Karl was dead, Orson was in a wheel chair having been paralyzed when the plane had crashed through the small wooden house, and Bree was wanting out. She had been wanting out for a while, which is part of the reason she had began going to Karl, he was a divorce lawyer, but things had began to get too comfortable and they started something up, it was a way of escape for Bree.

The redhead looked to her husband, the man she had vowed to love in sickness and health, til death part them. Bree despised Orson now. He had trapped her in the marriage that she wanted to get out of, and the marriage Orson had originally wanted out of by threatening Bree with he goes or her company did. They were playing Cat and Mouse all the time, and Bree had gotten it bad when Orson had been bound to those wheels. He was a burden upon her, and since he couldn't work, she couldn't even throw him out and end the marriage then.

"What's going on?" Orson asked Bree as if the past few months hadn't happened, "Is that a moving van?" he asked a little excitable, wheeling himself over to the redhead at the window.

Seeing Orson was on his way over, the wheels squeaking slightly, she sighed and stepped out of the way so he could see for himself. Bree really didn't feel like speaking with him at the moment. Ever, at all. She hated Orson now that Karl was dead, he had been her chance at getting out of the marriage and starting anew life, a new business and everything that came with that. But now that wasn't going to happen at all, the clutches Bree had held on getting out were failing fast.

"Have you saw the new neighbors yet?" he asked her yet another question.

"Yes." Bree answered plainly and looked to him, sitting there like a child waiting for candy.

"What are they l-"

"Single mom, a daughter." Bree responded, really cringing as she spoke to Orson. She blamed him for what happened to Karl, it helped her to cope with the fact he was gone. In all reality, it was all her own fault for getting into something with the lawyer, but she didn't see that. Bree hated Orson for not signing the papers for the divorce, so she decided he was responsible for Karl's death, add it to his resume, as well as being responsible for leaving Mike after running him down. He'd almost died; ended up in a coma.

"And how abou-"

"No, like I said. Single mom."

"Oh. Okay. Hey, remember when Katherine and Adam moved in?" Orson smiled to Bree and looked up at her.

"Yes, when I was suggesting we play banjos on the front porch because Andrew was saying we should tell people Benjamin was Danielle's baby." Bree hissed a little.

"Yes, yes then." Orson looked down feeling forlorn that Bree didn't want to look at him, let alone talk to him. He gave a sorrowful sigh and turned himself around in his chair before he then muttered, "I suppose I shall get my own tea. Would you like some?"

"No, I just had some." Bree somewhat snapped at Orson.

Orson just glanced to Bree before he wheeled himself away from Bree and off out into the kitchen to make himself tea, feeling sorry for himself as he rolled on. The redhead just watched Orson leave out of the corner of her eye, she then rolled her eyes at the burden he was on her life now, and turned back to the window once again as she watched for their new neighbours to move themselves in properly.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Not a very long chapter, but whatevs. Hope you enjoyed it all the same.


End file.
